Silver Light 2: The Hunters Of Orion
by the ghost king
Summary: Orion has created a band of hunters. The Hunters of Orion and the Hunters of Artemis are called into action when Apollo goes missing, while Hyperion and Helios are angrier than ever swearing revenge. There are also some characters from The Lost Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Orion ~ **

Artemis sat on my lap with a sad smile on her beautiful face. She sighed.

"I have to leave tomorrow with the hunt and begin hunting monsters that have reborn again. I don't even know if I'm going to be back before the winter solstice. Orion, I don't even know if I can stand being away from you for so long."

I chuckled and put my hands on her cheek, slowly leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. I could feel her smile and push herself closer to me if that was even physically possible. The moon shined even brighter, its luminous glow bathing us through the window at her palace.

"Artemis, I have the perfect solution. We should have a council meeting right now."

"Orion, do you want to be blasted to pieces by my father's master bolt?"

"I'm sure your father would not do that and break his favorite daughter's heart."

"Alright then, I'll help you alert the council and father of course."

She laughed and quickly pecked me on the cheek before she teleported out of the master bedroom. After about five minutes or so, she spoke through my mind and informed me that all of the Olympian council members were present including Dionysus. I concentrated on a bit of my power and soon found myself standing in front of all the council members.

"Orion." Zeus and my now father-in-law boomed. "Please state the reasons of why you've called for this sudden meeting."

Everyone turned and looked at me since even Artemis had no clue of my reasons.

"Lord Zeus, I would like to ask for the permission to start my own band of hunters if I may to aid my wife Artemis in the slaying of monsters, that is if the council will allow it. I know full well that you are concerned for your daughter, and by doing this, you and I can make sure that Artemis will remain unharmed."

Zeus titled his head up thoughtfully, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Why I think that is a great idea Orion. But first of all, let's hear the opinion of the other council members then proceed to voting. Those who want their voices to be heard, please speak up."

"I agree this is a great idea Orion. Now at least I know that someone will keep my baby sister safe."

"APOLLO! For the last time, I am not your baby sister. For your information, I helped mother deliver you so I'm the oldest."

"Will you two ever stop fighting? Can we just vote now? I'm getting bored."

No surprise that was Dionysus being his grumpy old self.

"Not so fast Dionysus. Athena, my daughter, what do you think?"

Athena looked at all of us, those intense grey eyes moved from face to face, as if she was reading all of our minds.

"I agree that this is a good idea. We cannot risk losing Artemis again."

"Alright then, let's vote. Those who favor the idea of Orion creating a band of hunters please raise your hands."

Everyone's hands went up, while Hera's hand stayed down. Well that was probably because she hated the children of Zeus, so naturally she wouldn't care about the welfare of them.

"Very well then. Orion you may begin recruiting members of your hunt. Council is dismissed."

I took Artemis's hand and we began slowly walking back to her palace, enjoying the peacefulness of Olympus.

"I never thought that you would be so … protective of me. You do know that I can protect myself right? Please don't tell me you're turning into my annoying brother Apollo."

"Oh so I'm not allowed to worry about my wife huh?

She laughed but slowly turned serious again.

"So what are you going to do Orion? Have you thought about your band of hunters yet? Who are you going to recruit?"

"My hunters will be comprised of boys and girls. They will be allowed to fall in love in their free will but I will make sure that your hunters are off limits. Hmm … I actually do have a couple of demigods in mind. They are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean and of course, Jason Grace, son of Zeus and brother of Thalia, your lieutenant."

"I must say that they are good choices Orion. I will come accompany you tomorrow to recruit the chosen half bloods. Now we must rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

I nodded and bent down to pick her up gently bridal style into our room. I couldn't help but laugh with her. This beautiful goddess I held in my arms, I couldn't believe that she was mine. I honestly didn't even think I was good enough to deserve her, but I guess she thought otherwise.

"Orion." She whispered into my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine. "You know I love you right?"

"As I love you Artemis."

I smiled and kissed her gently. But I guess we were both hungry for more, she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling herself closer to me, deepening the kiss, which turned out to be one long make-out session.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked that. Sorry for the long wait but I've been having a busy week. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed Silver Light, it really means a lot to me. So tell me what you think! Remember to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orion ~**

I was taking a walk around the gardens of Olympus, admiring the beauty of Demeter's work. As I was leaving, I just had to bump into Apollo.

"Orion!" said Apollo, waltzing to my side, while putting his arm over my shoulders. "Today is your lucky day! You get to be the first to hear my new series of haikus!"

Ugh! You've got to be kidding me right? Out of all the gods that I could bump into, it had to be haiku boy!

"Apollo, I really don't have time for this. Besides, I have other things that I need to do. Now I must be on my way."

"Nonsense Orion! You still need to wait for my little sis and she's not here yet so I can still recite a few of my awesome haikus for you."

I sighed, defeated. Now I understand why Artemis will do anything to stay away from her twin. But those haikus, isn't Apollo the god of poetry? They're absolutely horrible! They're all about the sun and his awesomeness. Gods, why is he so full of himself? Finally I spotted Artemis by the entrance looking amused.

"Help!" I said to her through the mind. I expected her to do something about her brother, but instead she just gave me a smirk and shook her head, laughing silently to herself. Finally after 50 or more haikus, Artemis finally cleared her throat grabbing Apollo's attention.

"Oh look! It's my little sis!" Apollo said, while running at his twin, trying to envelope her with a hug. Unfortunately for him, Artemis sidestepped, making the sun god crash down on the floor.

"What was that for?" Apollo said, while spitting the soil out of his mouth.

"That Apollo was for calling me your little sis again! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm older than you, and always will be? Some god of truth you are!"

She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the garden, and away from her brother.

"Artemis, you're so evil! You left me to be tortured by your …"

She didn't even let me finish the sentence, instead she silenced me by crashing her lips on mine, wrapping her arms around my neck in the process. After a couple of minutes she finally pulled away, laughing at my reaction.

"Now what were you saying Orion?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so. Now come on, the hunters are already at Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

Artemis and I quickly teleported ourselves to Cabin 8 in order to spare the hunters from waiting any longer for us.

"Lady Artemis, Lord Orion." said the hunters in unison.

We both smiled warmly at the girls.

"I believe the dinner bell has just rang. Thalia, lead the girls out to the mess hall."

"Yes my lady."

We followed the girls and filed into the mess hall along with the other campers. The mess hall was obviously loud, but once the Artemis and I entered, the hall was completely silent. Chiron seemed completely surprised to see that there were now four gods present instead of the usual two.

Chiron cleared his throat then addressed the campers. "What a pleasant surprise! We have more guests than we originally expected tonight. Please welcome Lord Orion, Lady Artemis, and her hunters."

The campers started clapping when my name was heard but the applause died down as soon as Chiron said the word hunters. The campers glared at the hunters who in turn glared back at them.

"Campers, I have good news for you all. I have decided to arrange a capture the flag game tonight."

The campers instantly started cheering, and the Ares cabin began to yell battle cries. The hunters looked at each other and smiled, knowing that they had already beaten the campers for a record number of times.

"Lord Orion and Lady Artemis can join as well. Obviously you'll both have to be on different sides. Lord Orion will side with the campers, and Lady Artemis will side with her hunters."

Once the news was heard, dinner seemed to be forgotten as the campers ran out of the mess hall to strap on armor and prepare for the battle of their lives.

At the stroke of midnight, everyone stood at the creek ready to begin. Chiron galloped out holding two flags. One was silver with a bow and arrow, as well as the moon on it, while the other one was black with a gold trident on it.

"Lord Orion, Lady Artemis, hunters, and heroes, I know that you are all impatient to start but I must go over the new rules for this game. First of all, Lord Orion and Lady Artemis are not allowed to take the opponent's flag. Only a hunter or a camper is allowed to do so. However, the gods are allowed to help their team find the flags. Obviously there is no killing, or maiming. Whichever team takes the opponent's flag and brings it over the creek to their side, they win. Oh and I almost forgot, all magical items are allowed. Good luck!"

"Hopefully you can fight off a million arrows."

I turned around to see Artemis with a small smirk on her face.

"Oh you're so on Artemis!"

She quickly turned and sprinted off, while I did the same except towards the opposite direction to join my side.

"Lord Orion, do you have a plan?" asked Annabeth, the daughter of Athena.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Ok, I want Ares, Athena, Hephaestus and Apollo cabin to attack. I want the Hermes cabin to report the hunter's movements. The rest of the cabins will be defending the flag. I want 10 guards for the flag, while the others will hide in the bushes and ambush the hunters. Percy you're coming with me, we're going to find the hunter's flag."

"Where do we put the flag?" asked one of Demeter's children.

"Annabeth, I want you to put the flag as far away from the moon as possible. That way, Artemis won't be able to see it."

She nodded and sprinted away with the flag. Once she returned, the horn was blown, signaling the beginning of the game.

* * *

**I apologize for not updating for so long, but I had a busy week full of tests so I had no choice but to study. Which side do you think will win the game of capture the flag? Remember to R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Orion ~**

Once the horn was blown, Clarisse, the leader of the Ares cabin raised her spear and screamed battle cries that could be heard all the way throughout the clearing. The rest of the campers followed her lead, raising their swords at Clarisse's command. That scene reminded me of Alexander the Great, leading his army against the great Persian Empire ruled by King Darius. Did I mention that Alexander was actually a demigod son of Zeus? Anyways, the campers charged, and after a few minutes, you could hear the sounds of celestial bronze clanging.

I watched by the side of the creek, the hunters clearly had the upper hand against our attack force even though they were outnumbered. The children of Ares clearly don't have any kind of battle strategy planned. The only advantage they had was physical size and brute strength. But the hunters were skilled; I mean if you were with Artemis for a few months, you'd be one of the best warriors in no time. Oh this was not good at all. No wonder the hunters have had this winning streak going on for more than fifty years. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. No wonder Artemis and the hunters were so confident just now. Ugh, I guess I'll just have to use the best I've got.

"Nico!" I yelled. "Summon the dead. They'll help hold the hunters down." He quickly nodded and disappeared into the trees. After a couple of minutes, I knew the son of Hades had done the job since there was a slight rumbling on the ground. Hmm, perhaps I should ask him to join the hunt.

My eyes travelled through the clearing and stopped when I saw Annabeth dwelling furiously with Thalia. Thalia definitely had an advantage there. First of all, she was the child of Zeus, and second of all, she had a spear, while Annabeth held a short-range weapon, a knife. I could see she was doing well, since both girls had minor injuries. But I guess my hope of Annabeth beating Thalia was short-lived, because suddenly Thalia dropped a Sparta kick right on Annabeth's chest sending her flying into a tree. Thalia continued to advance on Annabeth, slowly walking closer to where Annabeth lay weak, and trying to get up. No! I wouldn't allow the hunters to take one of my best fighters captive.

"Jason! Go with your friends to keep your sister busy, while one of you bring Annabeth back here. We cannot afford to lose anyone now. The hunters are at their strongest right now, since they are in a forest under the full moon, so please be careful."

The three demigods from the Roman camp nodded their heads and began sprinting as fast as they could. Great, now that Thalia will be out of the picture, we can go get the hunter's flag. Obviously there was one more level to pass before we could win. We have to beat Artemis. I ran down the path in the forest with Percy at my heels. Now where would the hunters put their flag? Wait a minute ... of course, under the moon. It has to be. ? I looked at Percy, while he looked at me with the same expression. I guess we both realized at the same time where the flag was. No words were expressed, as we charged at the silver flag ahead of us.

"No! Percy don- …" I didn't even have enough time to warn him. Instead, I watched my half-brother's body fly past my head and land with a thud on the ground. I couldn't even stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"Percy, it's not wise to attack the goddess of the hunt."

I watched as Percy groaned and began to push himself out. Ugh, Annabeth was right, he could be such a seaweed brain sometimes. Suddenly, Artemis appeared out of the shadows with her silver bow slung over her shoulder. She raised her bow and shot an arrow with deadly accuracy. I barely had enough time to summon my sword to defend myself.

"Percy get the flag, I'll deal with Artemis."

* * *

**There you have it Orion vs Artemis, who will prevail? Tell me what you think. Remember to R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Orion ~**_

"_Percy, it's not wise to attack the goddess of the hunt."_

_Suddenly, Artemis appeared out of the shadows with her silver bow slung over her shoulder. She raised her bow and shot an arrow with deadly accuracy. I barely had enough time to summon my sword to defend myself._

"_Percy get the flag, I'll deal with Artemis."_

_

* * *

_

**Orion ~**

I took one last glance at Percy. He gave me a firm nod, and grabbed the flag, sprinting back to our side of the creek. I could hear Thalia yelling orders at the other hunters. They were going to ambush him, and form a circle around him. I figured he would do fine, since he was a son of Poseidon, and invincible except for the small part of his back. Besides I was going to buy him more time by fighting Artemis. Great, how was I going to fight her? It pained me so much just to aim a weapon at her. This is just what I need, to be labeled as an abusive husband by the other gods. I turned my focus back to Artemis. She was circling me, assessing my every move.

I was getting tired of this; I lunged at her with a jump spin hook kick, which she blocked easily with her arm. I tried to land a butterfly kick, but she was just too quick, my foot touched nothing but air. She stood 50 feet away from me smirking.

"Is that all you got Orion?" she teased.

I didn't even have time to reply, she had already launched an avalanche of arrows at me. I gritted my teeth, and summoned my sword and shield. If this was how she decided to play it, then I would have to follow her rules. The bad part was that she was the hunt, and she could change the rules anytime she wanted, while I had to stay as her prey, abiding to every restriction she made. I charged at her with full speed, dodging and slicing each arrow that came towards me. I raised my sword to strike, only to have it parried by Artemis's own. We continued to duel furiously, the pangs of our swords echoing after each strike.

"Percy," I said through my mind to his.

"I finally broke free from the hunters. I'm almost at our side of the creek."

"Good."

"Wait, we have a problem. One of the hunters, Phoebe has our flag! You have to do something now to stop her, or else we'll lose."

"I'll see what I can do. Percy, run as fast as you can."

Ok. Now what am I supposed to do? For a moment, I forgot that Artemis and I still had our swords held in deadlock. I didn't realize that she broke free until I felt a sharp pain on my chest. I looked down momentarily to see a big gash on my chest, spilling ichor. I ignored the pain, and spun around, sprinting to the creek. I wasn't surprised to find Artemis at my heels; soon she caught up with me and yanked my shoulder so that I faced her.

"Orion, what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just going to see my side win, and your side lose." I replied with a smug smile.

"What do you mean? Your side is losing and you know it!"

"Not for long!"

I turned back to assess the game. Percy was right, Phoebe was faster than him right now, but they were still awfully close. All she had to do was get across the creek and the Hunters would win. Wait a minute … the water. I smiled to myself. Oh this is just going to piss the Hunters off but no matter. I willed the water rise, and form a wall, blocking Phoebe's path. Artemis stared in shock, soon she snapped out of it, and her eyes turned completely silver, as she turned to face me.

"Percy run! Before I lose my focus when Artemis …"

Too late, Artemis was so fast that I didn't have enough time to react. She kneed me in the groin, leaving me on the ground groaning in pain. What made matters worse was that I had to watch Phoebe cartwheel over to the Hunters side of the creek with our flag. The horn sounded. Game Over. The campers lost again.

I stood up slowly, standing awkwardly trying to find a position that didn't cause pain. The campers gathered around me, groaning. Their high spirits drowned with the defeat.

"You all did well, I'm sure you'll beat the hunters next time without my help."

The campers cheered, and soon dispersed to go back to their cabins. I sighed, these half bloods, I would have to watch over them now. They all had special abilities, which was great; but at the same time, they were cursed like I was before with a hero's fate. Tomorrow I was going to recruit some of these children. Hopefully, all will go well. I sighed, and teleported myself back to Cabin Eight.

I collapsed onto the nearest bunk in the cabin, still in pain from my injuries. I grabbed a canteen of nectar from the table beside me and drank it down. Man that stuff really works.

"You know, you didn't have to knee me so hard!" I whispered to Artemis, in fear of waking the sleeping Hunters.

Artemis smirked, and sat on the bed.

"Too bad," she said.

"Yeah, whatever. I could have beaten you, if I wasn't checking up on Percy and his progress."

"In your dreams Orion! You know, I can just knee you again, but this time twice as hard."

I winced at the thought.

"Please don't."

"I won't, now sleep. You need it for your injuries to heal up completely, since you're still a minor god."

I nodded and closed my eyes, and soon a very horrible scene engulfed me. I wasn't sure if Gods had dreams like half bloods, because I definitely had one, and it wasn't just some dream, it was an omen.

I felt something smash into me, making me fly across the forest and smack right into a tree. I could do nothing but stare in horror as a figure surrounded by a very bright light walked towards me, holding a golden dagger in one hand, and a broken lyre in the other.

"Orion," the figure hissed. "I wish I could kill you, but I have been ordered not to. Instead here's a little something for you."

The figure reached out and touched my chest, and I felt a surge go through to my head. Suddenly, I was in a dark room, where a seventeen year old sat in a cold dungeon cell. He was bound with chains, and blood was everywhere. It took me a while to realize that the blood was the same color as mine, gold. The boy looked up. It was Apollo, but he looked horrible. He was completely pale, almost as if his life force was drained.

"Help me," he said faintly. "Helios … and Hyperion."

I felt the figure withdraw his hand.

"The Olympians won't be able to do anything. Olympus will fall!"

He laughed manically and disappeared in a blinding light.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been having a writer's block for this fic. Thanks for your patience and support! Tell me what you think and remember to R&R!**


	5. Author's Note

**I am terribly sorry for leaving hanging here. I've been busy with school work and exams, but what's unfortunate is that my mind has drawn a complete blank each time I try to sit and write the next chapter. If anyone has any ideas whatsoever, please leave it in a review or PM me. It'll be great help for me, and of course those who want to see more chapters. I have a Thalico, and a Thalia x OC if anyone is interested. Lastly, I just want to thank all of you for being patient.**

**~the ghost king**

**Here's a shout-out to all my reviewers:**

**lilliesandroses, Melbel 10, spartan 057, Shadowhuntress on Fire, booklover PJTW, Hunter of Artemis 12, scorchclaw1, Princess Atemna, and Child of the Moon's Shadow. And to my anonymous reviewers, thank you as well. **


End file.
